Renaissance
by Kana-chan
Summary: loner girl with a dark past finds solace in a little blue elf. extreme AU. RR. -


Just a sweet little angsty story that crept into my mind one day, I hope you enjoy it.

Don't forget to review after you read!!

In a small northern New York town an alarm goes off at 5:30am.

In the alarm's room, a young girl of 13 wakes up, with a start.

groan"Stacy, it's your clock. Wake up!" said the girl to her twin as she sat up in the bed, her wavy auburn hair accenting her wide gray-blue eyes.

The now conscious girl walked over to her sister slowly, and pulled off the blankets in one swift motion. Revealing another girl of 13 with perfectly straight hair and bright ice-blue eyes.

"Mmmmm. 5 more minutes, Luce…" mumbled the girl.

"NO! You're the one who wants to get up at this unearthly hour, so you get up!"

Lucy stormed off to get ready for school.

Stacy, meanwhile, sat up very slowly. The second she did a pounding headache hit her.

"Aaaaaaggghh!" she cried out.

"What is it?" asked Lucy as she ran in from the other room.

"Nothing, bookworm." She said as she pulled her hands away from her head.

The other girl feigned a hurt look before leaving the room. Heat joined the headache as Stacy dressed.

Down at breakfast her mother asked what was wrong, she said nothing, but her mother still asked Lucy to look after her sister at school.

At school the heat and the pain increased until even the people around her complained about the heat, not realizing it radiated from her. After school she skipped an assembly and retreated to behind the gym. She leaned up againsted the cool hard wall, willing the pain and heat to go away. She didn't know it but as she sat there little flames licked her body. Minutes later a two fifth graders stumbled upon her.

"Oh my god, Jimmy, it's a mutant." Said the smaller of the two, a girl

"Get…away…_now._" Stacy whispered as they crept forward, heedless of her warning.

"Get… away!" she yelled releasing all of the day's pent up energy with the force of a large grenade.

Upon release, the pain and heat went away, to give Stacy relief, which led to fear as she laid eyes on the charred bodies of the children. Stacy puked the remains of her breakfast onto the smoking concrete. Worried voices nearby caused her to look up.

"What was that?"

"Sounds like it came from over here."

"Is anyone hurt?"

The last question caused Stacy to break down into tears unable to move. She was a murderer, they were going to send her to jail, her life was over.

A few teachers came around the corner and saw the scene that Stacy had caused. The burnt remains of the boy and girl lay a few yards away from the sobbing girl kneeling on the concrete, unable to do anything but cry.

One of the teachers turned away to vomit on the ground. The other two cautiously moved forward to see the mentally scarred girl.

"Stacy? Stacy York, is that you?" asked the older one.

"I didn't mean to do it!" she sobbed. "It just burst out of me! I couldn't control it."

The two teachers looked at each other and took the girl, mumbleing and trembleing, to the nurse's office. The nurse was only a cover-up; they all knew what Stacy had become – a mutant.

At home Stacy avoided the rest of her family, too ashamed of what she was and what she had done to face them. To cool off and to mull over the day she decided to go for a run after dinner.

A few blocks from her house, two burly men with baseball bats appeared out of nowhere.

"So you're the little bitch who killed our babies." Said one of the men, handling his bat menacingly.

"Wait a minute, it wasn't my fault! It was an accident!" she pleaded.

"Shut up, mutie scum!" said the other as he raised his bat and swung with all his might at her head.

The police searched for her body for two days. They found it in a ditch off the highway mangled beyond recognition. They had to use dental records to even know it was her.

After her death and funeral her father became even more of a recluse, staying in his study for hours, too afraid to even look at her twin sister – afraid that she too would become a mutant and kill him. Her mother grieved in her own way. She would only cook Stacy's favorite foods and cleaned her side of the twin's room every day, as if she would come home from school any minute. But it was her sister, Lucy, who suffered the most. Her father was deathly afraid of her and her mother acted like she didn't exist. They lived in a small town, so every one knew about Stacy. The adults watched Lucy with anxious fear, as if she would transform into a horrible monster and kill them all. Kids at school teased her all through the rest of middle school and ninth grade. She thought it would never end until one day she met the person who would change her life forever…

A/N: Please tell me what you think!!! I would love to know what you think of it!

I know it may seem really heavy on the OC side of things, but that will lighten up, I swear!

Also, please, no silly flames about setting or timeline or any bunk about the characters. People! Please! It is called an ALTRINATE. UNIVERSE. Okay?


End file.
